criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome To The Jungle
Welcome To The Jungle '(Case #1) is the first case of the City Outskirts, the first case of Westville and the first fanmade case of Emirelhatip . Case Background The Victim was a teenager named Ben Duncan. He was found nailed to a tree and 'Welcome To The Jungle' words were carved into his chest. The killer was Rosie Oakes, a former writer. Rosie was a Alzheimer patient and her disease was very effective over her mind. She had taken so many pills per day to control her disease and do no harm for anyone. Unfortunely she ran off from the hospital and couldn't recognize Ben and decided to see him as Doan Bouveard, who was her psychiatrist. She hated him because he tricked her and got all her property. But when the player asked about 'Welcome To The Jungle' carving, Rosie said that she didn't know anything about it. The Police thought that she couldn't remember it because of her disase. Due to her unconsciousness, Judge Kingston sentenced her 4 years in Westville Detention Center with a change of parole in 3 years. At the ''Additional Investigation ''the player is introduced to Westville PD because the player had seen the body when they were approaching Westville. Chief Copperstone said that the player's partner, David Brooks, is not available for today. Then, at the end of the case, chief Johnson decided to give the day off to the Coroner as the player had met him before and send the player and the coroner to have a tour around the city. Victim *'Ben Duncan '(Found nailed to a tree with 'Welcome To The Jungle' words carried into his chest.) Murder Weapon *'Strangulation 'Killer *'Rosie Oakes' 'Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is in contact with ink. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pocketed shirt. Suspect's Profile *This suspect weights 152 pounds. *This suspect is in contact with ink. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pocketed shirt. *This suspect has scratches. *This suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is in contact with ink. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect weights 152 pounds. *This suspect is in contact with ink. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pocketed shirt. *This suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect weights 152 pounds. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Killer's Profile *The Killer has scratches. *The Killer has blue eyes. *The Killer weights 152 pounds. *The Killer is in contact with ink. *The Killer wears pocketed shirts. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Forest Path (Clues: Victim's Body, Axe ; Available at Start) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (KP: The Killer has scratches) *Examine Axe (Result: Engraved Name) *Talk to Jack Malvin if he knows anything about the murder. (NCS: Swamp Clearing) *Investigate Swamp Clearing (Clues: Knife, Torn Paper) *Examine Knife (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (KP: The Killer is in contact with ink.) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Deed) *Interrogate Doan Bouveard about being at swamp clearing. *Interrogate Rosie Oakes about being at swamp clearing. *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Talk to Melvina Green about the murder. *Investigate Station Platform (Clues: Torn Ticket, Broken Device) *Examine Torn Ticket (Result: Faded Ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket (Result: Victim's Ticket) *Ask Grace Addington about Ben's proposal. *Examine Broken Device (Result: Memory Chip) *Examine Memory Chip (Result: Soil) *Analyze Soil (12.00.00) *Analyze Memory Chip (KP: The Killer weights 152 pounds) *Investigate Shack Exterior (Clues: Threat) *Ask Jack Malvin about his threat to the victim. *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Stagecoach (Clues: Torn Card, Wedding Ring) *Examine Ring (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (12.00.00) *Ask Melvina Green about Ben's proposal. *Examine Torn Card (Result: Doan's Card) *Ask Doan about the victim. *Investigate Oak Tree (Clues: Branch, Torn Fabric) *Examine Branch (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (KP: The Killer has blue eyes) *Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Piece of Cloth) *Analyze Piece of Cloth (KP: The Killer wears pocketed shirts) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *Check-up on Grace Addington *Investigate Forest Path (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo) *Give the photo back to Grace (Reward: Burger) *Ask Doan about his trick on Rosie *Investigate Swamp Clearing (Clues: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Document (Result: Document) *Analyze Document (03.00.00) *Arrest Doan for being a fraud (Reward: 20XP) *Learn what's wrong with Melvina *Investigate Station Platform (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: ID) *Give her wallet back to Melvina (Reward: Bowler Hat) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases